Unreached Love
by Kim Ji Rin
Summary: Angst, Love, one-Sided Rated T Tanpa editan EYD one sided love to Mr. D i wont to leave, but i have i wont to forget but i have i'll erase you with my sadness 안녕... 마스터 디


8 Februari 2014

Hari itu aku merasa aku menjadi wanita gila

Melakukan hal paling gila itu

Sejak dua minggu sebelumnya aku mengajakmu pergi bersama. Aku tak yakin kau akan datang hingga saat hari itu datang, masih tak ada kepastian tentang rencana ini. Kau sibuk latihan dan aku sibuk menjadi panitia untuk sebuah acara. Hari itu adalah H-2 dari acara itu dan sebenarnya ada rapat panitia ,tapi aku bilang kepada seseorang yang aku kenal baik dengannya, yang sering aku ceritakan tentangmu, tentang apa yang aku rasakan kepadamu. Aku ijin untuk tak menghadiri rapat hari itu, tapi tiba - tiba kau membalas pesan yang ku kirim dan kau berkata kalau kau mungkin tidak bisa datang.

Aku kecewa. Sangat kecewa. Akhirnya kukatakan kalau mungkin aku juga tak bisa, aku ada rapat. Meski aku sangat ingin bertemu denganmu. Aku mendapat ijin dari orang yang ku kenal baik itu. Kali ini aku benar benar membulatkan tekad. Setelah berpikir beberapa minggu. Aku akan mengumpulkan seluruh keberanianku. Aku akan melakukannya malam itu juga. Aku kembali mengirimu pesan untuk mengajakmu menemaniku makan malam dan kau menyetujuinya.

oh.. Tuhan aku sangat berterima kasih

Aku segera bersiap secepat yang ku bisa. Aku tak mau kau yang menungguku. Aku berjalan secepat yang ku bisa menuju tempat kita akan bertemu sebelum pergi ke tempat makan bersama. Aku sedikit berlari memang dan aku senang aku sampai sebelum kau datang. Aku menunggu.. cemas...

Aku kembali tak yakin akan melakukan apa yang sudah aku rencanakan. Saat kau datang sejenak aku melupakan rencana itu. Tanganmu melambai ke arahku. Aku tersenyum... aku senang kau datang. Meski ada raut lelah di wajahmu. Aku merasa tak enak. Kau pasti lelah, tapi aku tetap mengajakmu keluar.

Maaf...

kali ini saja...

ini yang terakhir...

Kita berjalan menuju tempat makan. Sebelum makan aku pergi ke sebuah toko roti bersamamu. Aku cukup gugup. Aku membutuhkan cokelat. Aku membutuhkan roti dengan cokelat mungkin. Setelah membayar sebuah roti cokelat dan sebuah cake penuh dengan cokelat kita segera menuju ke tempat makan. Aku memesan makanan yang sebenarnya itu hanyalah alasan aku mengajakmu makan.

Kita duduk berhadapan, tapi kau tak menatapku. Kau hanya asyik menatap layar gadget barumu. Kau bermain permainan di gadget itu. Sedangkan aku, aku gugup. Aku kembali bingung. Aku makan sedikit demi sedikit. Kita sempat berbincang, tapi aku tak menyinggung satupun tentang persaanku. Kita berbincang dengan nyaman sampai aku bahkan sempat lupa apa tujuanku mengajakmu makan malam itu lalu terdiam lagi. Kau diam. Aku juga diam. Kau kembali pada permainanmu itu dan aku.. menyelesaikan makan malamku. Piringku sekarang sudah kosong. Aku kembali teringat dengan niatku. Aku mencoba mengajakmu bicara, tapi aku gugup. Akhirnya, lidahku membicarakan yang lain. Aku masih belum mengatakan apa yang ingin aku katakan. Aku justru menceritakan game yang tengah _booming_ kala itu dan kau memainkan game itu di ponselku. Aku kembali terdiam. Kau bermain dan sesekali tertawa. Aku ambil cake cokelat yang tadi aku beli. Aku makan sedikit demi sedikit. Aku menunduk bingung harus bagaimana. Sesekali aku menatapmu. Kau tertawa saat kau gagal mendapat poin di game itu. Kau juga tertawa saat kau memecahkan rekor di game itu. Aku hanya tersenyum. Sangat menyenangkan melihatmu tertawa. Sejenak aku berpikir. Apakah ini akan terjadi lagi setelah aku mengatakannya.

Cake di hadapanku tak terasa sudah habis. Efek stress ini luar biasa. Cokelat habis begitu saja. Kau kembalikan ponselku lalu mengajakku pulang. Aku masih belum mengatakan niatku...

aku bingung

saat keluar dari tempat makan aku berpikir untuk sedikit mengulr waktu

meski aku juga tahu itu sudah malam

aku mengajakmu ke sebuah toko buku

sampai disana aku bingung

apa yang akan aku lakukan di toko itu

aku benar - benar tak ada alasan untuk membeli apapun disana'

sementara kau, kau biarkan aku berkeliling sendiri seolah aku ingin membeli ssuatu

dankau entahlah.. aku tak melihatmu

aku panik... aku mengambil apapun yang di dekatku, saat itu 3 buah spidol dan sebuah sticky note, lalu segera membayarnya dan mencarimu

aku pergi ke pintu keluar.. tak ada kau disana

aku kembali ke toko itu .. berkeliling

aku tak melihatmu

tapi aku tetap mencarimu.. dan.. ketemu

kau membuatku khawatir...

kurasa kau sudah mulai bisa membaca situasi yang ku buat malam itu

kita berjalan menuju eskalator untuk turun ke lantai dasar

berencana untuk pulang... dan aku masih belum mengatakannya

aku mulai membuka mulut saat kita samapi di lantai dasar

aku menanyakan apa kau tau sesuatu

apa seorang temanmu memberitahukannya

kau bilang tidak

aku hanya mengangguk seolah paham

padahal aku tak yakin kau tak tahu

kita berjalan keluar untuk pulang

kita harus melalui kampus tempat kita berkuliah untuk kembali ke kosan masing masing

kita berjalan melewati gerbang kampus

aku kembali membuka pembicaraan yang tadi sempat terputus

" kamu tau kan anak - anak kelompok gosipin kita?" ucapku

kau menatap ke depan

" gimana kalo gosip itu ternyata benar?" lanjutku

"hm?" kau menoleh seolah tak mendengar apa yang aku bicarakan

"gosip itu loh. gimana kalo benar" ucapku lagi memperjelas

" oh gosip hantu bla bla bla..." kau malah mulai untuk bercerita horror lagi.. padahal kau tau aku benar - benar takut mendengar hal yang seperti itu.

"iiih.. kok malah horor sih." kau tetap berjalan

"dih.. hobi banget nih nakut - nakutin." ucapku lagi.. keu berjalan satu langkah di depanku. sementara aku berjalan lebih pelan

" Dim, aku.."

aku berhenti dan kau berjalan hingga beberapa langkah di depanku

" AKU SUKA SAMA..." aku sedikit mengeraskan suaraku

"...kamu" lanjutku dengan suara yang jauh lebih pelan

kurasa kau tak mendengarnya

meski kelihatannya tak begitu

kau berhenti dan menoleh ke arahku lalu berkata

" ayo, udah malem."

aku berjalan mengikutimu... sedikit berlari agar bisa berjalan di sampingmu lagi.

dibawah kanopi kita berjalan berdua.

dengan penerangan dari beberapa lapu taman yang ada di sekitar.

aku membuka mulutku lagi untuk berbicara.

"Kamu kok lagi galau mulu? lagi suka seseorang ya?"

"nggak kok." katamu

"Halah... belum bisa move on? kenapa?"

"nggak kok, cuma masih keingetan aja"

"emang yang dulu kenapa?"

"ya, ada lah. aku ngga bisa cerita."

"o, gitu, ya udah... emm.. menurutmu soal kita gimana?"

"Aku belum siap berkomitmen. komitmen itu berat, apalagi usiaku bentar lagi ninggalin belasan. aku harus lebih serius mikirin soal itu. aku belum siap untuk sekarang."

"iya juga sih. hahaha"

"eh dim, serius nih. aku cuma mau ngasih tau nih ya. aku cuma mau ngasih tau. inget ya aku cuma mau ngasih tau."

"apa? yang cerita di gedung bla...bla...bla...bla.."

aku mulai cerita horror lagi dan aku mulai kesal. aku pegang lenganmu. meski sebenarnya pengen cubit.

"serius dikit kek, aku pengen ngomong. kasih, kesempatan dikit bisa kali"

dia diam

"dim, aku cuma mau bilang kalo aku.. aku suka sama kamu."

jantungku berdebar kencang.

aku sedikit bisa mendengar desiran darahku sendiri.

apa yang kulakukan.

aku sudah gila sepertinya.

aku benar - benar mengatakannya.

kau terdiam sebentar lalu berkata

" aku tau kok."

aku menghentikan langkahku

"kamu tau? tau dari mana? kok kamu tau?"

" keliatan..hahahaha" kau tertawa

aku mengerucutkan bibirku.

"Yah aku bego ya" ucapku

"iya kamu bego" ucapmu lagi lalu kau tertawa dan kembali berjalan.

Aku tersenyum di belakangmu. Aku lega bisa mengatakan apa yang selama ini aku simpan.

Meski aku tahu jawabannya. pasti hanya satu sisi saja.

aku kembali berjalan. aku meraih lenganmu dan kau tak menolak.

"inget ya, aku cuma ngasi tau. aku nggak bermaksud untuk minta kita ada hubungan atau apa. aku cuma ngasih tau, oke. hahaha"

Sakit yang aku rasakan memang, tapi aku berusaha untuk tak menampakkannya.


End file.
